saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
This Admin is currently blocked and will return sometime around March 2015 Good News!!! That's a really good news that we can have 4 active admins :D and more long-term editors. until then, have fun playing SAS4 :) GoldenApple NB (talk) 00:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and have fun! After 9 years in development, I hope you send that message to any other active members. #FF0000 for a nice, bright red :3 ANYWAY can you change the SAS Zombie Assault logo back to red? It looked better that way and fit the style. Changing a few things to blue wasn't worth messing up the RED tile slides in weapon pictures and the logo IMO but it's your wiki Pootis Man (talk) 22:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I's agree to that, and also, the top repeating part is kinda... cutting, so you can edit to smooth out the edges or find better image for repeative pattern... GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, wiki looks great now, I was gonna suggest having brighter gold but now that's uneeded. Better hope noone gets a seziure or something. Pootis Man (talk) 21:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, colorful comment boxes I see what you did; I'd like to have golden color with black text. If you can't change the text color, then make it dark golden. Oh, and please. GoldenApple NB (talk) 04:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) YESSSS the colorrrrrrr... and I'd like if for sbin2 since it's my backup account :D GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) gold, gold my comment box's color seems too bright. I can hardly read the date and my username GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:57, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I like the color now, but if you can't change the colors on the date and name, sure, change it to original gold GoldenApple NB (talk) 05:31, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't see this. #0000FF would be nice please and thanks BossesBeware (talk) 14:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) BossesBeware (talk ) Copying Why do you copy 90% of SAS4 picture galleries info without credits? i have proof too. tal me since you're a bureaucrat here I assume u can edit here even while blocked. It was a global block, apparently. how the hell you managed that? Sandubadear (talk) 12:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC) took you too long and they already removed; but I added that floating Chris Hansen pic to this guy's blog. Sandubadear (talk) 18:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you plz remove the background on these pics? http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141102121059/typemoon/images/4/40/MiyuShirou.png http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130901024014/typemoon/images/3/30/Beatrice_Flowerchild.jpg http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141102110008/typemoon/images/b/bd/Julian_Ainsworth.png Sandubadear (talk) 02:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) >Brazilian teen that died on webcam in front of his friends from masturbating too much I'm from Brazil, and I never heard about this. Is it recent? Sandubadear (talk) 14:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) And can't you just create an account with a 10minutemail, or upload the pic on imgur? Sandubadear (talk) 15:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) You don't need to have an account on imgur to upload. And do you know what's 10 minute mail? It's a disposable email that works only for 10 minutes. You can use it to make an account in Wikia, then confirm or whatever, and then 10 minutes later your account will continue working but the email won't. Sandubadear (talk) 20:31, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :and I forgot to say that you don't need to work on the Beatrice_Flowerchild.jpg because this guy already did. I asked him one week ago to remove backgrounds on 4 pics and he does one every 5 days ç_ç Sandubadear (talk) 21:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Looks great! Except this hole in the guy's arm. Plz do it so the arm is normal (It's ok if the letter appears) Sandubadear (talk) 22:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) It's better if it's just the letter Sandubadear (talk) 14:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Great, thanks! Sandubadear (talk) 19:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) NEED MO EDIT yes, we need more editors. that simple. Since SAS4 is now on mobile, maybe you can play it and help us finish up the wiki! (even though we're only like 65% done with whole SAS series) GoldenApple NB (talk) 00:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) SAS4 mobile LOL why u no trust Google Play first off? It's google, you should trust it. It's primary app downloader for ALL MODERN smartphones anyways. oh well, have fun playing SAS4 (dat 60MB for default app tho) GoldenApple NB (talk) 02:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) sure, I can try uploading it from my account, but let's collect some infos about the thing first and make the page. aybe you can try hacking the gam files and find what NK devs call it Sbin2 (talk) 06:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Soud and rank images would be PERFECT for wiki :D also note that SAS3 and SAS4 shares gun firing & gun reloading sounds GoldenApple NB (talk) 18:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) yes, y u so secretive NK; this wiki's progress would be so much faster if NK cooperated :P well, have fun hacking stuff :D GoldenApple NB (talk) 07:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC)